


Legacy of the Royal Family (Fictober)

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fictober 2020, Fire Nation Royal Family, Multi, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: The Fire Nation Royal Family is a very long lineage but in the past 200 years, it had developed a wide variety of people. From Imperialists and Melomaniacs, to Lost Children and Brave Soldiers, this family has produced game changer after game changer, some not always for the best.But between the lines of history there is another story, one of family, both destructive and nurturing in nature.
Relationships: Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Lu Ten, Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azulon & Sozin (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Ilah & Iroh (Avatar), Ilah & Lu Ten, Ilah & Ozai, Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi's Daughter (Avatar), Iroh II & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi's Daughter & Zuko (Avatar), Kiyi & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Roku & Sozin (Avatar)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 170





	1. Echoes of the Past - Sozin & Roku

**Author's Note:**

> So all prompt credit goes to [ Fictober Event ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020)
> 
> The prompts are slightly out of order as I have put them in the order they occur in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: “you don’t see it?”
> 
> Sozin tries once more to plea his idea to Roku, while reflecting on a time when things were simpler but just as heartbreaking.

Sozin stole Roku away from his wedding a second time, this time when he was moving to leave. Their first conversation hadn't ended the way Sozin wished it to.

"What, Sozin?" Roku asked, his voice short and stressed.

"I merely wished to apologize," Sozin stated. "I should not have dropped such an idea on you at this joyous time."

"You shouldn't be having such ideas at all," Roku replied.

"You don't see it?" Sozin asked, echoing the words of his younger self. That Sozin had been idealistic and foolish.

"See what?" Roku demanded, repeating himself from decades before, albeit in a different tone. Here, Roku sounded impatient. There, he had only been curious.

A younger Sozin had blushed and looked away, afraid to tell his friend what he had hidden.

"Never mind," he had said, "it is not important."

An older Sozin had the confidence to speak up.

"See this path laid out before us," Sozin said, reaching out to Roku. "This path of greatness that we can only go down together."

"Sozin, what's going on in your head?" Roku had asked, so many years before. "You know you can tell me anything."

What Sozin wouldn't give to have that boy standing across from him now, as a now grown Roku glared down at him.

"Enough Sozin!" Roku yelled. "The path you speak of is not a path of greatness but a path of destruction. I won't help you destroy yourself and our country."

A younger Sozin shrugged at Roku’s question. "I'll miss you," he said, crushing his true feelings down.

The two hugged, Sozin clinging tighter than necessary, before Roku walked away from him and towards his Avatar training.

Sozin glared at Roku as the man walked away from him and towards his darling new wife. Something stretched and seemingly snapped inside him.

"You don't see it," Sozin muttered to himself. "That's fine, one day you will. I'll make sure of it."


	2. Nothing Remained - Sozin & Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: “that didn’t stop you before”
> 
> Roku tries one more time to stop Sozin leading Sozin to call up the Komodo-rhino in the room.

"Sozin, stop," Roku yelled, marching into Sozin's office with no regard for what Sozin was doing.

"What now?" Sozin asked, impatiently as he waved his attendant away.

"Your colonies, remove them! This isn't the right way to help the world," Roku said. "You could do so much good for the world but you instead choose to destroy it. I'm warning you now, stop. Our friendship is the only reason I am giving you a second chance."

"Really?" Sozin asked. "That didn't stop you before, when you assaulted me and destroyed my home. Oh but that was a warning too, one which has been ignored and yet held no punishment. Much like I think this one does. I think the truth is you're too weak willed. You can't fight me, you won't."

Sozin could tell from the pain in Roku's eyes that he had discovered the hidden truth. Roku loved him too, more than he would ever admit.

It was far too late for that now. 

It was far too late for a lot of things.

"You talk big my old friend, but your follow through is weak. The only one who can stop me from achieving greatness for our country and the world," Sozin said, stepping into Ruko's space, "won't."

Sozin stood there within Roku's personal space, looking up at Roku in askance. The two breathed deeply together as they looked across the growing distance between them.

"What has become of you?" Roku whispered into the barest inches that divided them, afraid of shattering the delicate moment.

"Destiny," Sozin replied, softly. "The one you have denied yourself."

Sozin stepped back, feeling a magnetic pull forward as he did. Roku swayed forward slightly himself before stepping back as well.

"You're lost," Roku yelled as if more than three feet separated them.

"No, I know exactly where I stand," Sozin said. "Do you?"

Roku's eyes flared with anger, before hardening. It was like watching lava flow into the sea, the dynamic liquid stalled with the harsh reality of the vast ocean.

It was beautiful, yet devastating all the same.

Roku said nothing, walking away from Sozin, as always. Each step weakening the pull between them, until nothing remained when the office door swung shut.


	3. Anger - Azulon & Sozin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: “unacceptable, try again”
> 
> Azulon is pushed to the breaking point by his father during training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: child abuse/neglect

Azulon forced his sore muscles through the form once more. He had been at it for hours but his father had stopped in on this training, and what was good enough for his instructor wasn't good enough for his father.

Azulon's father was rather old and had Azulon rather late in life. As such all his tolerance, something he used to be well known for, was gone now. He was very strict when it came to how he handled Azulon, the point where sometime Azulon had to wonder if his father ever even wanted a kid or if Azulon was merely a means to an end.

Azulon had a bad feeling he would be getting a new trainer soon as he finished the form.

He came to a stop and looked up at his father. Fire Lord Sozin frowned down at him and Azulon already knew he'd be running the form again even before his father spoke.

"Unacceptable," he said, "try again."

Azulon sighed but stood in position to run the form again. Either he would get it right or his father would call him a disappointment and move on.

Azulon's muscles screamed in protest as he pushed them through the form again. His father's form of firebending was said to be the best but Azulon had always lacked the anger needed to fuel it.

As he ran the form again, Azulon felt a strong resentment boil beneath the surface. He was tired and he refused to do that form again if he failed this time. His father could get over it.

He finished out the form for the last time and glared up at his father.

"Good," his father said before walking away.

Azulon felt pride swell in his stomach, only for it to immediately sour. He glared after his father as he walked away.

If anger and hate were the way to win his father's approval, then that was what Azulon would deliver.


	4. Bedtime Story - Ilah, Ozai & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25 "sometimes you can even see” 
> 
> Ilah tells her sons a bedtime story.

Ilah rocked Ozai in her arms as the toddler refused to settle down to sleep.

“Hush, Ozai,” she said, “it is time for bed.”

Most royal mothers would probably let a nanny tend to it but Ilah insisted upon raising her children.

Ozai continued fussing and Ilah sat in a chair by the warmth of the fire place. Ozai seemed to settle slightly and Ilah smiled, knowing the small boy would one day make a powerful bender.

“Mom,” Iroh said, sticking his head into the room, “it’s midnight, why are you still awake?”

“Ozai is still awake,” she said. “I’ll go to bed after he does.”

“Oh,” Iroh said, standing a moment longer in the doorway.

“Would the two of you like to hear a story?” Ilah asked.

Neither of her boys answered, one not yet able to and the other stalling in the doorway. Iroh had reached that age of teenhood where he thought himself too old for childish things and was most likely hesitant to be caught enjoying a story. He’d grow back out of it eventually, but for now she’d tell her story to the back of one son, still in the doorway, and the other too young to understand.

“I come from the Island of Kaen,” Ilah said. “My mother was born there but my father was from the City of Caldera. I spent my childhood growing up in Kaen, and traveling to the city to visit my father for various parties and holidays.”

Iroh had turned to lean sideways in the door frame.

“The Island of Kaen holds a secret,” Ilah said. “The secret of the Midnight Flames.”

Iroh’s head snapped around to her, and something about her tone had Ozai looking up at her in confusion.

Ilah hid her smile.

“The Midnight Flames are said to be the souls of those who died, finding their way to the Spirit World, others say they are spirits themselves that guide those who need help to safety,” Ilah explained. “Sometimes you can even see them in your dreams either before or after a loved one has passed or when you are in need of guidance. Personally, I believe they are simply a manifestation of ancestral spirits but what do you think Ozai?”

Ilah looked down at her sleeping baby and smiled. “I see,” she said, “very astute observations, and you Iroh?”

She looked up, but Iroh had already disappeared from the doorway.

She sighed but resigned herself to Iroh’s teen years as she laid Ozai down to sleep.

“I think they may be both,” Iroh said, startling Ilah as she exited Ozai’s room.

“Both?” she asked.

“Ancestral spirits who haven’t reincarnated yet, but wish to warn and guide you,” Iroh said.

Ilah smiled and pulled Iroh into a slight hug. “I like that idea,” she said, dropping a kiss on Iroh’s forehead before he could run off.


	5. Stung Pride - Azulon & Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: “did I ask?” 
> 
> Ozai learns a hard lesson at the age of twelve: being second born is useless, and so began his drive towards something greater.

Ozai sat at his seat around his family’s private table. Despite being tucked away from the public eye the prim and proper etiquette was still maintained.

Ozai listened closely as his father explained a current campaign he was leading in the colonies.

“And why not go around the back?” Iroh asked.

“Excuse me?” their father asked.

“The back,” Iroh repeated. “There is nothing but swamp land behind the enemies. If we could tuck out troops with the swamp directly at our back, then there would be no need for an extra battalion. It could be sent elsewhere.”

“An Impressive analysis of the situation, Iroh,” their father said, “but a short sighted one. The local rumors talk of the swamp being a very dangerous place for travelers. They talk of waterbenders deep in the swamp and spirit visions. It is never wise to discount local rumor, or any talk of spirits, Iroh. An angered spirit is not to be trifled with.”

“Yes, father,” Iroh said, nodding and taking the information in.

“I think you should still do it,” Ozai said. “Spirits can be delt with and the waterbenders need to be arrested. What if the Avatar was born among them?”

“Did I ask you for your opinion on the matter Ozai?” their father said.

“No, sir,” Ozai said, “but you didn’t ask for Iroh’s either.”

“Iroh is both an adult and the Crown Prince,” their father replied. “He is allowed to ask questions and make suggestions unprompted. You are a child and the second born, learn your station. We will not bring dark spirits down upon our house. An Avatar had never been born to those swamp people and they never will. The next Avatar will be born to the Southern Water Tribe.”

Ozai bit his lip and looked down at his plate until his father’s harsh glare was removed. His mother and brother kept quite, not wanting the Fire Lord's rage to shift to them.

With his father no longer watching Ozai glared across the table at Iroh, who was casually joking with their mother.

The Crown Prince could talk. The second born could not. Ozai knew which he would rather be as he watched Iroh play the fool.


	6. Life and Death - Iroh & Ilah (ft. Lu Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: “that’s the easy part” 
> 
> Iroh morns his wife and best friend as he holds his newborn son. His mother offers him comfort in a different way then normal.

Iroh looked down at his son, all that remained of his wife. It had been an arranged marriage, but that didn't make losing her less painful. She had been his best friend.

"Handsome boy," his mother said, sitting next to him.

"Yes," Iroh said, looking down at the newborn. "We've named him Lu Ten."

"Strong name if unusual," she replied, an unspoken question on her tongue.

"I don’t want to talk about her," Iroh warned.

"Then don't," his mother answered. "Tell me more about my grandson instead, if you wish."

"He's very, ah, sleepy," Iroh said.

"Being born was stressful on him," his mother said.

"Stressful on all of us," Iroh whispered. "Still, it is useful that he is asleep."

"Oh yes," his mother said, humor tinting her voice, "that's the easy part. The hard part is when he wakes up hungry or needs changing."

"That's what nannies are for," Iroh said. He wilting slightly under the glare his mother shot him.

"My grandson will not be raised by nannies any more than my own children were," she said.

"Yes, mom," Iroh said sheepishly.

"Let me hold him?" His mother asked.

Iroh hesitated slightly before handing the child over.

His mother held little Lu Ten tightly to her chest.

"Hello, Lu Ten," she said, softly. Lu Ten fussed slightly but continued sleeping. "It'll be rough, but our family is made with fire and we can make it through anything. I promise sweet boy."

Iroh wiped his eyes, the tears he'd been hiding, finally falling as he realized his mother was talking to him too.

It would all be okay. It had to be.


	7. Babysitter - Iroh & Ozai (ft Lu Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: “are you kidding me?”
> 
> Iroh asks Ozai to babysit Lu Ten.

“Are you kidding me?” Ozai asked, staring at the two-year-old toddling around his quarters.

“What?” Iroh asked. “You can watch Lu Ten. He’s not that hard to handle. I just need to attend this meeting and toddlers aren’t invited. It will only be a few hours at most.”

“You act as if I have the free time for this,” Ozai said.

“No, that’s why I asked if you were available to watch him,” Iroh said, squinting at him in confusion. “If you don’t have the time, I can see if mom’s available but I figured you and Lu Ten could get to know each other. He doesn’t really know who you are.”

Ozai glared at his brother but held his tongue. Telling his brother, he didn’t want the brat to know who he was, would raise red flags. 

“Fine,” Ozai said, “I’ll watch him.”

“Thank you,” Iroh said, smiling. “It is very appreciated. Lu Ten!”

“Ya, da?” Lu Ten said, peaking out from behind a chair he was hiding under.

“Behave for your Uncle,” Iroh said.

Lu Ten ran up to Ozai’s brother and hugged his legs. Iroh patted the boy’s head and left.

When the door shut behind him, Lu Ten turned to Ozai.

“Hi,” Lu Ten said, looking up at him.

Ozai stared down at the child before sighing. It would be a long, few hours.


	8. Mess Maker - Lu Ten & Ilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: “will you look at this?"
> 
> Lu Ten heard there was cake somewhere in the palace and he was going to find it. His grandmother finds him later in a sticky situation.

Lu Ten knew if he got caught, he would be in trouble, but that didn’t keep him from sneaking his way into the palace kitchens. 

Lu Ten had heard rumors of a cake made for a celebration in his honor. That made it his cake, and he did not wish to wait until later to eat it, even if his father kept telling him to do so.

Lu Ten just wasn’t expecting the cake to be so high above the ground. Lu Ten strained up on his tiptoes but he was still too short. He felt himself lose balance and as he fell, the cake and table fell with him.

Lu Ten cried loudly as he hit the ground, but because he hurt his hand against the stone floor and because he had ruined his cake.

Lu Ten looked up with fear as he heard footsteps running towards him. He tried to wipe his eyes quickly in case it was his Uncle or Grandfather.

His Grandmother rounded the corner instead and Lu Ten let out a large cry before racing towards her.

“Will you look at this?” she asked, causing Lu Ten to stop short.

He coughed on his tears, worried now that she would be mad at him too. He tried to wipe them away again but only cried harder. His grandmother was never mad at him, and he didn’t understand why she was now.

Her attention turned from the cake to him and her face softened.

“Oh, Lu Ten,” she said, waving him forward. Lu Ten hesitated slightly before moving towards her once more.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I just wanted cake and no one would let me have any.”

His grandmother sighed. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” she said. “I suppose you overheard someone, then. I will see if they can make a new one, though the celebration may need to be delayed. Come, sweet boy, lets get you cleaned up.”

“I didn’t mean to mess it up,” Lu Ten said, quietly.

“I know,” his grandmother said. “It will be okay.”

Lu Ten snuggled into her neck as she carried him from the room.

“Sorry,” he muttered to the server staff as his grandmother walked past them.


	9. Training - Lu Ten, Zuko & Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: “that was impressive” 
> 
> Lu Ten was meant to be studying maps for his father's siege, instead he takes a moment to train his cousins before he has to leave.

Lu Ten had decided it was too nice of a day to spend it cooped up in his room, so instead he brought his work out to the training garden so as to watch Zuko practice firebending. His cousin had been begging for his attention for the past week and Lu Ten hadn’t managed to find the time.

He had yet to tell his baby cousins but he was about to leave for the front with his father. The plan to Siege Ba Sing Se hadn’t even been announced yet.

Zuko and Azula both had only recently started training. Zuko had been a late bloomer while Azula was proving to be a prodigy like Lu Ten himself had been marked. Lu Ten pitied his youngest cousin, knowing prodigy wasn’t a label that came with much freedoms.

“Lu Ten,” Zuko called, “look what I can do now!”

Lu Ten pushed aside the map he had been studying and gave his cousin all his attention. There would be time for the war later, but Zuko would only be this age for so long and Lu Ten had no clue when he and his father would return.

“I’m looking,” Lu Ten said with a smile.

He watched as Zuko worked his way through one of the medium level basics. He stumbled at the end but it was still a fairly good show of form, particularly for someone who had only been training for a year. 

“Good job, Zuko,” Lu Ten said. “That was impressive.”

“Well, I can do something even more impressive,” Azula said, startling Lu Ten who hadn’t even realized the young girl had walked up behind him. Lu Ten would need to pay more attention on the battle field.

“It’s really not a contest,” Lu Ten said.

Azula ignored him and moved through an advanced level basic. Lu Ten noticed that while she didn’t fall her center of gravity was slightly off, making her motions jerkier than they needed.

“That was also impressive, Azula,” Lu Ten said.

Zuko looked upset.

“I will say though, since apparently we are training that you both have room for improvement,” Lu Ten said. “It’s to be expected, you’re both very little still and have only started your training. Knowing medium and advance level basics is impressive for ones so young, but it will only remain impressive if you fix your faults. Zuko, your form was perfect though your landing was rough there at the end. You need to stop locking your knees, they have to be free to move. Azula, your center of gravity is slightly off. It won’t affect you now, but in the future, it could be a matter of life or death.”

Azula huffed and Zuko frowned.

Lu Ten sighed.

“Alright,” he said, putting away all his work. He clearly wasn’t doing it today. “Let’s work through them together. You can never practice your basics enough.”


	10. Empty Rooms - Zuko & Azula (ft Lu Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: “do I have to do everything here?”
> 
> Azula and Zuko are on a covert mission to recover a missing toy from Lu Ten's room.

“Azula we can’t!” Zuko said.

“Why not,” Azula said.

“Mom said it’s an invasion of privacy,” Zuko replied.

“Lu Ten’s not even here,” Azula said, “how’s he going to get mad that we went in his room. It’s his fault for keeping the Kendama in his room!”

“We can just get another one,” Zuko said.

“That one was ours, Lu Ten took it!” Azula said. “Let’s go! Lu Ten’s never been mad at anyone in his life. He’s too soft for it. He won’t even care.”

“No, I’m staying here,” Zuko said.

“Do I have to do everything here?” Azula asked.

Zuko kept his arms crossed and frowned at Azula.

“Fine,” Azula said, pausing slightly as she reached for the handle to Lu Ten’s room. She huffed and pulled the door open. “Stupid Lu Ten going off to war and stealing our stupid toy.”

Zuko waited outside before curiosity got the best of him and he followed Azula. Zuko had been in Lu Ten’s room before, but never without Lu Ten there as well. The room looked darker somehow without Lu Ten’s bright personality filling it.

Zuko frowned at Azula. “I don’t think he would keep it in his desk, you’re just snooping,” Zuko yelled.

“Shh, dumb-dumb, you’ll get us caught,” Azula said.

Zuko’s frown deepened as it became clear that Azula had no interest in finding the toy. Zuko wondered if she had even been telling the truth about it being in here.  
The more Zuko watched Azula wander around the room the more his own curiosity grew. He missed Lu Ten and being in this room made him miss him slightly less.  
Zuko wondered briefly if that wasn’t why Azula was wandering around the room herself.

She wandered towards his wardrobe next and ran her hand across the clothes in it before bending down to dig through the things at the bottom.

She pulled back with a journal that she tired to open. Zuko snatched it from her.

“Let’s get the toy and leave,” Zuko said, tossing the journal on the bed.

“Fine,” Azula said, grabbing the toy from ottoman at the end of Lu Ten’s bed. Zuko stared at her in shock. She’d known it was there the whole time and still dug through Lu Ten’s room.

Zuko huffed and followed Azula out, knowing if he stayed too long, he’d be caught and get in trouble while she’d be long gone.

He looked back at Lu Ten’s room one more time and wished his cousin would come home soon.


	11. What Matters - Lu Ten & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: “give me a minute or an hour” 
> 
> Iroh interrupts his son's fun times and Lu Ten wonders if maybe this whole war is a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a joke but it turned into angst. Such is the way of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

“Lu Ten,” his father called from outside his tent, “do you have time to discuss our plans for taking the inner wall, now that the outer has fallen?”

Lu Ten regretfully pulled his lips away from his boyfriend’s.

“Ah, give me a minute,” Lu Ten called, “or an hour.”

“That’s not the proper answer, Lu Ten,” his father called. “You need to take this siege more serious.”

“I am taking it seriously,” Lu Ten shouted back, “but today was a great victory, can we not revel in it for a moment.”

“It will not remain a victory with that mind set,” his father said. Lu Ten sighed. His father and General Iroh were practically two different people and Lu Ten hated it. He regretted choosing to serve under his father sometimes.

Lu Ten kissed his boyfriend gently.

“Duty calls,” Lu Ten whispered.

“Life as a Prince must be so hard,” his boyfriend joked.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes before leaving the tent. He glanced back once more, hoping the other man would still be there when he returned.

“Alright,” Lu Ten said, “let’s go.”

“There will be time for fun and games after we win the war,” his father said.

“The war has been going on for ninety-five years, dad,” Lu Ten said. “I think finding happiness where you can should be encouraged. Some things matter more than the war.”

“The war will end with the fall of Ba Sing Se, and when it does you can play with your girlfriend all you want,” his father said, pausing slightly, “and don’t quote my mother at me. Things like that sound treasonous.”

Lu Ten bit his lip at the unspoken implication, but nodded. “Of course,” he said, glancing back briefly at the tent that currently held his heart.

He followed his father into the council tent, a heaviness taking over him. It took them nearly three years to get through one wall. How long would it take them to get through the rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, explanation time!
> 
> Fire Lord Azulon has been an angry person since the events of "Anger" but marrying Ilah calmed him somewhat, but instability runs in the family and as Azulon aged he became paranoid. Comments that used to slip under the radar were suddenly examined to death. Ilah, who is as anti-war as a member of the family safely could be, was caught up in this paranoia. It's never explicitly spoken about, but Ilah's passing was under suspicious circumstances.
> 
> Iroh knows what happened. Ozai knows what happened. Lu Ten has figured out what happened.
> 
> So when Iroh warns Lu Ten here, he's telling his son to watch his words least he follow his grandmother.
> 
> Lu Ten isn't out in the verse as this is as canon as I can make it meaning homosexuality is outlawed in the Fire Nation (even if I dislike that bit of canon). Being killed for treasonous vocabulary, is the least of Lu Ten's worries.


	12. Last Night - Lu Ten & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: "how about you trust me for once?”

Lu Ten bit down hard on his tongue and waited until the tent cleared of his father’s council before saying anything.

“Why are you sending me so far out?” Lu Ten demanded. “Why are my men and I the ones on the outskirts? It was my plan to drive down the middle, why am I not leading the charge?”

His father was silent for a moment. “A good leader knows when he’s not the best to carry out a plan,” his father replied.

Lu Ten recoiled at that. “What is that supposed to mean?” Lu Ten asked.

His father sighed. “This is your first major battle, Lu Ten,” he said. “You are not experienced enough to lead a charge like this. It’s a good plan. Take pride in that.”

His father stood and placed a hand on Lu Ten’s shoulder.

“How about you trust me for once?” Lu Ten asked, his voice not nearly as strong as he wished. Lu Ten tried so hard to make his father proud, even as he secretly hated being here. He wondered for a moment if his father couldn’t sense it, Lu Ten’s wavering loyalty, and that was why he was resistant to Lu Ten taking the lead.

“I do trust you,” his father said, “which is why you are on the outskirts. The main charge may be the one that secures victory, but you will secure their safety. I trust you to do that.”

Lu Ten said nothing. His father was lying. Lu Ten knew his tells. The outskirts were empty. They were extra military to be called on in the event they needed more soldiers. His father wasn't sending him there for strategic, he was sending him there to keep him out of harms way.

Lu Ten might have found it kind of his father, if it also wasn't patronizing.

His father sighed, and pulled him into a hug before kissing the top of his head.

“Get some sleep,” his father said, “you will need it.”

Lu Ten returned to his tent, his boyfriend having waited for him, and fell asleep in his arms. At least being on the outskirts meant they'd both live to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh isn't saying so here, but Lu Ten guessed correctly. Iroh is putting him in the "empty" space to keep him safe, but sadly Iroh's lie turned out to be true. This leads to a lot of hard feelings for Iroh, who not only argued with Lu Ten last he saw him, but accidentally sent his son to slaughter thinking he was keeping him safe.
> 
> Iroh never learns of Lu Ten's sexuality. Lu Ten's boyfriend dies in battle alongside Lu Ten, having guarded the Prince's body until he too was overwhelmed.


	13. Running - Ursa & Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: “you better leave now”
> 
> The last conversation between Ursa and Ozai.

Ursa had already packed her bag before carrying out the task her husband set for her. She grabbed it and gasped as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

She panicked slightly fearing Ozai had gone back on his word.

“You better leave now,” he said, staring at her blankly. There was no emotion in his eyes, even though he knew what she had just done. If she ever needed confirmation at Ozai’s inability to love anyone save himself, it was now, on the night of his father’s death and the disappearance of his wife.

Ursa stood up straight. “That’s what I was already doing,” she replied. “If you’d release my arm, I would already be gone.”

Ozai dropped her wrist, still staring at her.

“You should be proud Ursa,” he said, “you saved our, sorry, yours and Ikem’s son’s life, while ushering in the greatest era of the Fire Nation.”

Ursa’s stomach turned. Oazi would be a horrible ruler and an even worse father, but it was far too late to regret her choices.

“He’s your son,” Ursa said.

“That’s not what you wrote to him,” he said.

Ursa clinched her jaw, knowing they could talk in circles over this for hours. She wondered if that wasn’t Ozai’s plan, to stall her and have her arrested anyway.

She grabbed her bag again, ignoring Ozai grabbing for her and walked from the room. She had already said goodbye to her children, now all that was left to do, was run.


	14. Zuko's Always Wrong - Azula (ft Ursa & Ozai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: “all I ever wanted” 
> 
> Azula contemplates her relationship with her parents, only to push the topic away before it can fully form.
> 
> This chapter comes with another time skip. Everything before this was Pre-show timeline, everything from here and on, is post-show time line.

Azula looked into the mirror. It was the first time she had done so since her lost Agni Kai. Her bangs had been evened back out, and looked somewhat respectable now. Her therapist had just left and Azula could feel the bad thoughts lingering from their conversation.

She didn’t want to believe the conclusions her therapist was leading her down, that she was leading herself towards.

There were some ideas better left unexplored, though if Azula was honest with herself the day would come where she needed to explore this one.

For now, though?

Zuko couldn’t be right about their father. Zuko was never right about anything.

She saw her mother over her shoulder again, but knew this time she was simply a figment of her imagination. Still, she looked just as she had last Azula saw her, the night she disappeared and abandoned her. No, her mother had abandoned her long before she physically left.

“You aren’t real,” Azula said, calmly.

Her mother just started at her.

“Don’t look at me like you care,” Azula said. “You never have. All I ever wanted was your attention.”

Good attention, bad attention, it all mixed together in Azula’s mind. So long as she didn’t fade into the background it didn’t matter. Attention meant you were noticed, and being noticed gave you the power.

“All I ever wanted was father’s pride,” Azula continued, as the mirror image continued staring, “and now I have neither of those things. He can’t be right. Zuko’s wrong.”

He had to be, because if Zuko was right, her father’s pride was as unattainable as her mother’s love, and Azula didn’t know what to do with that.  
Zuko’s always wrong. He had to be.


	15. Time - Zuko/Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: “I can’t do this anymore” 
> 
> Zuko and Mai break up.
> 
> Sorry this one is so short, Mai is hard to write.

Zuko watched his girlfriend as she stared out the window. Mai had been very withdrawn recently. They had only been together again for a few months, since Mai’s release from the Boiling Rock. Zuko had tried to get her to talk about it, but she refused.

He gave her space, but that only seemed to make the distance grown.

“What are you thinking about?” Zuko asked.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Mai responded. “I can’t continue to play the part of dutiful girlfriend of the Fire Lord, anymore then I can go back to playing the dutiful daughter. I love you, but things are so difficult right now.”

Zuko had never heard Mai talk that much about her thoughts before.

“Is it something I can help with?” Zuko asked.

“No,” Mai said, “it’s something I have to figure out on my own.”

Zuko nodded, knowing as Mai kissed his cheek it may have been for the last time.

“I’m proud of you,” Mai said.

Zuko nodded and hoped whatever it was Mai needed to find, would lead her back to him. In the meantime, there was a country to run.

Zuko sighed and left the room himself.


	16. Blind Trust - Zuko & Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31: “I trust you” 
> 
> Zuko and Azula get into a fight.

“No,” Azula yelled, slamming a door in her brother’s face. The palace staff ignored her, well used to her and her brother’s fights at this point.

“Come on Azula,” Zuko said, “don’t you want answers?”

“Why would I?” Azula asked. “What point is there to know she’s alive and still abandoned us. She’s better off dead.”

“How could you say that?” Zuko shouted.

“Because it’s true,” Azula said. “Why do you even want me to come in the first place?”

“Because, it’s our family,” Zuko said, “and you should be there too.”

“When’s our family even meant anything, Zuzu,” Azula said.

“It used to mean something,” Zuko said. “It can still mean something.”

“It never meant anything,” Azula said. “Grandfather couldn’t have cared less. Our own parents couldn’t have cared less.”

“That’s not true,” Zuko said. “Mom loved us.”

“No,” Azula said, “she loved you, and dad loved no one.”

“I thought you were ignoring that,” Zuko said.

“I am,” Azula said, trying to slam another door in Zuko’s face.

“Azula please,” Zuko said. “I want you to come because I trust you.”

Azula laughed. It wasn’t a happy sound.

“That’s a stupid thing to do,” Azula said.

“I trust you to know when I’m reaching or if there’s actual ground where I’m standing,” Zuko said.

“That’s a really stupid thing to do,” Azula repeated.

“Are you coming or not?” Zuko asked.

Azula hesitated, then followed.


	17. Dolls - Kiyi, Zuko & Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: "give me that” 
> 
> Azula teaches Kiyi a new way to play with dolls as Zuko watches on with concern.

“Help?” Zuko said, holding the doll and shaking it slightly. He had never played with dolls before but Kiyi wanted to play and Zuko wasn’t a quitter. Still, he was slightly uncomfortable, not quite sure what the storyline was here. He was beginning to think Kiyi was making this up as she went.

“I’ll save you,” Kiyi said, holding up her own doll. Then she threw the doll up into the air.

Zuko watched as the doll landed somewhere behind Kiyi, not sure what her plan was now that her own doll was halfway across the room.

“Um,” Zuko said, starling as a dragon toy was suddenly in his face.

“Roar,” Kiyi yelled, slamming the dragon into the Komodo-rhino plushie that was serving as his doll’s kidnapper.

Kiyi kicked the plushie to the side and place the dragon toy on the ground.

“You’ve been saved!” she shouted.

“Is that what happened?” Zuko asked.

“This is really pathetic,” Azula said.

Zuko startled, as he realized Azula was behind him. She was standing in the doorway. Zuko flushed slightly, having no clue how long she had been there.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“Give me that,” she said, snatching the doll from Zuko.

Azula looked around the room before nodding.

“We are going to need some blocks,” Azula said. 

“Why?” Kiyi asked, suspiciously.

“To build a wall,” Azula said. “I’m going to show you how to plan a real battle. The dragon transformation was a nice touch, but you are thinking too small with rescue missions. We could conquer entire cities with that power.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zuko said, looking between his sisters.

“Quiet Zuzu,” Azual said. “Kiyi and I are bonding.”

Kiyi squinted slightly at Azula, before turning to Zuko. “Quiet Zuzu,” she repeated.

Zuko’s eyes widened. Something told him this wouldn’t end well.


	18. I don't hate you - Zuko/Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: “just say it”
> 
> Mai and Zuko have a moment. It's not a make up, but it's the start of one.

“Mai,” Zuko said, reaching out for her. He stopped before making contact. “Can we just talk, really quick?”

Mai looked like she would say no, but after a moment, she nodded.

“Make it quick,” she said. “I need to leave.”

Zuko nodded. “I know things have gotten weird between us with everything,” Zuko said. “Between your new boyfriend and what your dad did and well, like I said, everything but I miss you. No even just as my girlfriend but just not having you around isn’t fun. I-”

Zuko cut himself off.

Mai sighed. “Just say it,” she said, impatiently. 

“I love you,” Zuko said, “and I want you to be happy.”

Mai paused for a moment.

“Are you happy?” Zuko asked.

Mai looked out towards where her boyfriend stood waiting.

“I’m never happy,” she said.

Zuko’s shoulders slumped.

“But,” she said, “I was at my happiest with you.”

Zuko’s head shot up to look at her but Mai had already turned away.

“I don’t hate you,” Mai said, before walking away.

Zuko smiled to himself at that.


	19. No Forgiveness - Azula & Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: “back up!”
> 
> Azula tries to make amends with Mai. It doesn't end how she expected.

“Hello, Mai,” Azula said, walking up behind the other woman.

It had been a few years since she had last seen Mai. With her and Zuko having rekindled their romance recently, Mai had been seen more frequently around the palace. Azula had yet to talk to her.

Mai’s back tensed slightly and she stood to her full height.

Azula had to wonder if Mai had always been taller then her or if this was a more recent development.

“Azula,” Mai said. Someone who did not know Mai well would think her voice was monotone but Azula could hear the undercurrent of emotion. Mai was mad. She did not wish to talk to Azula.

Azula had come across this same occurrence many times in the last few years.

“It has been a while,” Azula said.

“There’s a reason for that,” Mai replied. Her eyes were hooded with disinterest but they were too sharp and focused to really sell the image.

Azula nodded. “I have been,” Azula paused to think of the proper phrasing, “working through a few things over the past few years. I’ve come to some realizations and I just wanted you to know, I never meant to hurt you.”

“That’s a lie,” Mai said.

Azula felt a flash of anger but took a deep breath. When she released it, she spoke again, “What do you mean?”

“You hurt Ty Lee and I on purpose, Azula,” Mai said. “That was the whole point. You lit a safety net on fire and put Ty Lee in danger for your own goals. You risked my brother’s life for the Avatar’s. Everything you did to us was a cruelty calculated out. Don’t say you never meant it.”

Azula paused.

“I supposed that’s right,” Azula said, conceding the point. “I did mean it, but I now regret it. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t forgive you,” Mai said.

“Mai,” Azula said, reaching out to stop the other from leaving. If this was to be her brother’s future wife, they at least needed to be on talking terms.

“Back up,” Mai yelled, snatching her arm back.

Azula let her go.

Azula watched as Mai left. Reconciliation and making amends, was harder than expected. Azula figured Mai and Ty Lee would be easier than someone like Katara proved to be, but they both were proving more difficult than expected.

Hopefully, one day they'd come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we jump to Izumi's childhood!


	20. Worth It - Zuko & Iroh (ft Izumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: “this, this makes it all worth it” 
> 
> Zuko and Iroh have a conversation about their pasts and their children as Izumi plays nearby.

Izumi was playing on the floor of the tea shop. It was after hours as Zuko and his Uncle sat at a table and watched the young girl play.

Izumi was playing a game very similar to one Zuko recalled his half-sister playing, before Azula introduced her to the concept of military conquest.

“She is growing up quickly,” his uncle said. “Though I suppose I do not see her as often as I should.”

“No, she’s definitely growing up too quickly,” Zuko said.

“You have raised a brilliant young girl,” his uncle said.

“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “It’s hard to imagine. Back when I was sixteen I didn’t think I’d even make it to this age, let alone have her.”

“It was certainly a hard journey,” his uncle said, “but a worthwhile one.”

“This,” Zuko said, “this makes it all worth it. All the pain and the hurt. All the fear and the lies. It wasn’t an easy road but it’s one I’d walk a thousand times if I knew she was at the end of it.”

“I felt the same about Lu Ten,” his uncle said, “and you, many times. If only it all worked out in the end. I could not give Lu Ten the happy ever after, but I’m glad you’ve found some approximation. I never thought I’d have grandchildren after the death of my son, but forgive me if I over step but Izumi is the deepest treasure of my heart these days.”

Zuko wiped at his eye.

“You’re not over stepping,” Zuko said. “Izumi adores you.”

“I am glad,” his uncle said.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, not elaborating. His uncle would know what he was referring to.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” his uncle said. “We are here and that’s what matters.”

Izumi came toddling up to the two men, and help out a toy tea cup.

“You will have to bring the tea party up here young one,” his uncle said. “I’m too old to make it to the floor these days.”

Izumi nodded seriously before running off to gather the supplies.


	21. Halted Sendoff - Izumi & Zuko (ft Mai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: “no, come back!” 
> 
> Izumi wakes up and realized her father was leaving for a diplomatic meeting. She didn't get the chance to tell him something which lead to an interesting chase through the city.

Izumi rubbed her eyes as she walked into the family dining room.

“Mommy,” she asked, upon noticing her father missing, “where’s daddy?”

“He’s leaving for his trip,” her mother said. “He said goodbye to you this morning but you didn’t wake up.”

“He’s leaving,” Izumi asked suddenly wide wake, “when?”

“He’s headed to the docks now,” her mother replied reaching for her.

Izumi ducked her mother’s hand and took off from the dining room. Servants in the hall tired to stop her when it became clear her mother was trying to catch her but Izumi was well skilled in ducking and dodging them at this point.

Izumi ran to the palace wall and though the gate was shut that didn’t stop her. Izumi just scaled the wall like her father had shone her. She dropped down on the other side as the guards started chasing her. Looking back, she could see her mother had jumped the wall as well, rather then waiting for the gates to open. 

Izumi ran faster, the citizens of Caldera jumping out of her way.

Izumi reached the dock just as her father stepped on the gangplank.

“No,” Izumi shouted, “come back. Daddy!”

Her father turned around and it was enough time for Izumi to go barreling into him at full speed. The eight-year-old and her father went tumbling backwards onto the gangplank.

“Zumi?” her father asked.

“You were leaving and I didn’t tell you I loved you,” Izumi said, near tears.

Her father laughed sightly. “Well, that’s always a good reason to stop a ship,” he said. “I love you too, baby.”

He rubbed her back as she continued crying. Her mother came to a stop next to them, huffing slightly as she looked down at them.

“You just had to teacher her to scale walls, didn’t you?” she said.


	22. Reunited - Izumi & Bumi II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: “I missed this” 
> 
> Izumi reunites with her best friend after nearly a year apart.

Izumi was practically bouncing as the aging bison flew overhead. It was carrying her best friend who she hadn’t seen in nearly a year now.

It really sucked that her best friend lived between Airbender Island and the South Pole, neither of which allowed for easy access to the Fire Nation. They often went months without seeing each other, but this had been the longest.

When the bison landed in the courtyard, Bumi was the first to dismount, already launching himself towards Izumi.

Izumi slammed into his hug and let him lift her from the ground as he leaned back.

“Zooms!” Bumi called. “I have so much to tell you!”

Izumi heard the adults laughing and a distinct giggle that had to be Kya.

“Same Bu,” Izumi said, as he placed her down.

The adults had already gathered, and were walking into the palace, Kya at their heels and Tenzin carried in his father’s arms where he slept.

“Come on,” Bumi said, “somewhere secret.”

Izumi laughed and followed him to the turtle-duck pond. They scaled the rock wall to the back and slid between the fake rock wall and the stone wall of the garden.

No one found them when they hid back there.

“So, what’s new?” Izumi asked.

“I got to go ice dogging with Uncle Sokka!” Bumi shouted. He sounded really excited and Izumi couldn’t blame him. From what she understood it was a very important rite of passage. “I’m an adult now.”

Bumi puffed up his chest and Izumi poked him between the ribs. Bumi squeaked before pushing her hand away.

“Your voice hasn’t even cracked yet, Mr. Adult,” Izumi joked.

Bumi huffed. “Well, what’s new with you?” Bumi asked.

Izumi launched into a detailed story of the new public art museum her and her mother were opening in the city. It was ultimately Izumi’s project but her mother was helping her.

“And the palace is donating a lot of the art here for it,” Izumi said, looking up at Bumi.

At some point during her explanation the two had laid down and Izumi had rested her head on Bumi’s shoulder.

“Bumi?” Izumi asked, when he didn’t reply.

“Sorry, I was listening,” Bumi said. “It’s just, I missed this. Just talking to you. I’m glad your having fun with your art museum. I just wish I was here to watch you do it in real time.”

“I do too,” Izumi said, looking up at the sky. She wanted to spend forever with Bumi by her side.


	23. Mailcart - Bumi II/Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: "I’m not doing that again” 
> 
> Bumi takes Izumi for a ride on the Omashu mailcarts. It doesn't go to plan.

“Zooms,” Bumi said, trying to stop her from walking off. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I really thought you’d find it fun?”

“We almost got killed,” Izumi said.

“Yeah, my mom told me a story of something similar almost happening to them,” Bumi said.

“Then what made you think it was a good idea?” Izumi asked.

“Hey, Omashu needs to find a better way to ship weapons,” Bumi said. “When dad took me, it worked fine.”

“Well, I’m not doing that again,” Izumi said.

“Aw,” Bumi said, “come on. What’s the likelihood of that happening to us again today?”

Izumi glared at him and Bumi stopped talking.

They were silent for a moment before Bumi asked a different question. “Do you want to go get dinner?” he asked.

“We’re supposed to be eating with the King,” Izumi said. “This is still a diplomatic meeting.”

“Our parents are the diplomats. It shouldn’t matter if we dip on out,” Bumi said.

“That was a horrible pun,” Izumi said.

“Not my finest,” Bumi agreed. He paused slightly and Izumi startled when he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw a look on his face that was both familiar and yet strange.

“Bumi?” she asked.

“I guess I should ask outright,” Bumi said. “Do you want to go get dinner, as in a date?”

“Oh,” Izumi said. Bumi’s shoulders slumped slightly, but Izumi pulled him into a hug. “Yes.”


	24. Grandchildren - Zuko, Iroh II & Ursa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: “do we have to?” 
> 
> Zuko tires to put his grandkids to sleep amid protests.

Zuko was in charge of babysitting his grandchildren while his daughter was out of the country. It was proving more difficult than he was used to, but at least this should be the last night.

“Do we have to?” Iroh asked, clinging to Zuko’s arm as if that would prevent such a horror as bedtime.

“You need your sleep,” Zuko said. “Even the sun takes a rest, see? It is no longer in the sky.”

Iroh made a whining noise as Zuko continued dragging him to bed. If Iroh was going to keep a death grip on his arm, Iroh could just be dragged across the floor with it.

Iroh flopped down like a deadweight but Zuko continued dragging the six-year-old behind him.

Two-year-old Ursa was tucked into Zuko’s arms and behaving. She seemed to be watching Iroh’s antics with fascination.

“No, bed,” she said.

“Yes, bed,” Zuko replied. “For both of you.”

Zuko finally gave up on dragging Iroh and simply bent over to pick the boy up. Iroh squirmed trying to get back down, but Zuko had already plopped the boy into his bed.

Iroh tried to climb back out of it but a glared from Zuko had the boy resettling.

“If I tell you a story will you stop?” Zuko said.

“Yes,” Iroh replied with a fake haughtiness Zuko blamed his sister for.

Zuko rolled his eyes before laying back on Iroh bed, his granddaughter resting on his chest.

He quickly launched into the story of the Boling Rock, knowing it was Iroh’s favorite of his war stories for various reasons, one being the boy’s recent obsession with the Kyoshi Warriors and Suki in particular. Suki and Ty Lee found it rather amusing at least to have the young boy trotting after them in a tiny uniform.

Zuko hadn’t meant to fall asleep but that’s how his daughter found them the next morning. On Iroh’s be with Ursa curled up on Zuko’s chest and Iroh tucked tightly into his side.


	25. Scheming - Ursa II & Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: “not interested, thank you” 
> 
> Ursa has a plan and Iroh's not to keen on it.

Iroh was sat at his desk working through his school work. He was having a very hard time with his music class. Iroh could play many instruments and any song given to him, but writing them was proving much more difficult. Iroh only knew what songs sounded good as a whole, but had no clue how to line up the notes himself.

“Iroh,” Ursa said, barging into his room without knocking.

“Ursa, door,” Iroh said, reminding her to respect his privacy. Ursa huffed before walking back out of his room and knocking sarcastically on his door.

“Can I come in oh exalted one,” Ursa asked.

“No,” Iroh said, frowning as Ursa walked in anyway. “I’m busy, Ursa. What do you want?”

“I need your help with something,” Ursa said. “Granddad had a mural painted for one of the walls but allowed the artist to paint what he wished.”

“So,” Iroh said, trying to ignore the irritant in his room.

“So, they painted a mural of the past ten Fire Lords,” Ursa said. “Granddad hates it but he won’t get rid of it because he did say they could paint whatever.”

“So,” Iroh said again, wondering if his sister even had a point.

“So, I’m going to cause an accident to ruin the mural so a new one can be commissioned,” Ursa said.

“And what if they just call the guy in to fix it,” Iroh asked.

“That’s why we ruin it beyond repair,” Ursa said.

“There’s no we too this, Ursa,” Iroh said. “I’m not interested, thank you and goodbye.”

Ursa huffed before marching from the room. Iroh looked down at his sheet music before huffing himself. Ursa was going to get hurt if he didn’t help her. Iroh stood and regretfully followed his sister from the room.


	26. Dancing Dragon - Zuko & Iroh II (ft Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: “watch me” 
> 
> Zuko contemplates his grandson's training as Iroh tries to show him the Dancing Dragon form.

“Granddad!” Iroh shouted, running full tilt at Zuko’s legs.

Zuko laughed and hugged the boy tightly as he wrapped his arms around Zuko’s middle. One would think Iroh hadn’t seen him in years but Zuko had last seen his grandson at breakfast.

“Watch me!” Iroh said. “I learned the Dancing Dragon!”

“Did you?” Zuko asked, glancing over at his sister. She merely shrugged.

Zuko had been hesitant to allow his sister to teach Iroh at first. However, the fact remained, Iroh was just as much a prodigy as Azula and if left improperly trained he could cause serious damage.

Azula had told him Iroh showed a mindset geared towards logistics and, here Zuko was slightly fearful for his grandson, lightningbending.

While surprised his sister had chosen that form, Zuko was glad his grandson’s attention currently fell on a harmless yet powerful move rather than the destructive force of lightningbending. Zuko would have a talk with his sister after Iroh’s lessons. Azula may have been bending lightning at fourteen but Iroh wouldn’t be trained until he was at least sixteen if not older.

Iroh took up the stance for the first move of the dance and Zuko, rather than watching, joined him. Iroh smiled brightly up at him as they worked through the form together.


	27. Chance Encounter - Iroh II/Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: “yes I did, what about it?” 
> 
> Iroh runs into Mako again at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.

Iroh backed up from the buffet table and bumped into someone.

“My apologies,” Iroh said, turning. Detective Mako was standing behind him and Iroh nearly cursed. He often forgot how attractive Avatar Korra’s friend was until re-confronted with him.

“You didn’t mean to,” Detective Mako said, but Iroh could see the tense expression on his face. Iroh glanced down at the other man’s arm.

“Is your arm okay?” Iroh asked, concerned. “I didn’t hurt it, did I?”

“No,” Detective Mako said, clearly lying. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Iroh asked, wanting to do something to help.

“Yeah,” Detective Mako said, moving to walk off.

“Ah,” Iroh called, “you got it taking down Kurvira’s giant Mecha suit, right?”

“Yes, I did, what about it?” Detective Mako asked. There was a defensive note to his voice.

“Nothing really,” Iroh said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just heard it was an impressive bit of firebending. That was very brave of you.”

“Anyone would have done the same,” Detective Mako muttered.

“I wish I could say they would, but sadly I think you are among the rare few,” Iroh said.

“Are you one of the rare few too then?” Detective Mako asked. There was a note to his voice that Iroh couldn’t pinpoint. It was either playful or sarcastic. Iroh hoped it was the former.

“I like to imagine I would be,” Iroh said, “but I’m not sure.”

“From what I know of you, you would be,” Mako said, rubbing his injured arm.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Iroh said, feeling a flush build up on his neck at the detective’s words.

“Yeah, no worse than it already was,” Detective Mako said. “It was nice talking to you, but I need to go talk to Chief Beifong about something.”

“Of course,” Iroh said, watching the man walk off. Iroh tried to ignore the blush on his face and how quickly his heart was beating. Iroh wasn’t enough of a fool to think anything could ever happen between them.


	28. Sisterly Advice - Ursa II & Iroh II (ft Mako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: “I told you so” 
> 
> Iroh returns home with news for his sister, he finally asked out the guy he had been pinning for.

“Well?” Ursa asked as Iroh walked through the doorway of his apartment. Ursa was staying with him while visiting the city and it was a good thing too. Her brother was being absolutely hopeless over some guy he vaguely knew.

“He, ah, he said yes,” Iroh said, flopping down next to her. Ursa would never understand how people were of the opinion that her brother was graceful. If he was, Ursa had never seen it.

“I told you so,” Ursa said. “You’re a catch. A dorky catch, but a catch. I would be very surprised if he had told you no.”

“I have a date with him tomorrow,” Iroh said. Ursa looked over and nearly laughed at the dopey grin on her brother’s face.

“I guess I’ll find a way to entertain myself tomorrow then,” Ursa said.

Iroh sat up. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can see if Mako can reschedule until after you leave.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ursa said. “I want all the details as soon as possible. The second you get home tomorrow night you’re telling me everything.”

“Everything?” Iroh asked. “Why would I do that?”

“Because, if I hadn’t talked you into asking him, you never would have gotten a date in the first place,” Ursa said.

Iroh grunted. “fine,” he said, pulling himself to his feet. He walked off towards his room. Ursa knew he wasn’t going to bed but she could also tell he was done interacting with people for the day. It was best to leave him be.

“Ursa,” he called before disappearing behind his bedroom door. “I love you. Thanks for knocking some sense into me.”

“It’s what little sisters are for,” Ursa said. “I love you, too.”


	29. Homecoming - Bumi II/Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: “you did this?” 
> 
> Bumi returns home from Air Nomad training and surprises Izumi.

Izumi woke to a room full of flowers, something that was very out of the norm.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Bumi said, drawing her attention.

“You did this?” Izumi asked.

“Sure did,” Bumi said. “I figured we had something to celebrate for.”

“Do we?” Izumi asked, waiting for her husband to enlighten her.

“I am getting my mastery tattoos next week,” Bumi said, puffing out his chest slightly, “but for this week, I’m wooing my wife.”

Izumi laughed, standing from the bed and hugging Bumi tightly. “Considered me wooed,” she said.

“I’m coming home,” Bumi said, “for goo this time. I already told Tenzin I would help him but not at the expense of my family. He understood that, so I’m staying here and if need be, I’ll travel there.”

Izumi hugged him tighter at that. “You haven’t been home consistently since before Iroh was born.”

“I know,” Bumi said, “and I’m sorry for that. I want to be here now.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Izumi said, pulling Bumi into a kiss.

“I love you, Zooms,” Bumi said, when they pulled back.

“I love you too,” Izumi replied, “and I’m glad you’re home.”


	30. Engagement - Iroh II/Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: “and neither should you"
> 
> Iroh asked a question that was harder to answer than originally thought.

Iroh’s heart stuttered as he looked up at Mako.

“What?” Iroh asked, hoping with everything he had heard the other man wrong.

“I can’t Iroh,” Mako whispered. “Do you even know how many people hate that we are dating? It would get worse if we got married.”

“Mako,” Iroh said, “reconsider, please.”

Iroh’s voice broke harshly on the last word.

“Iroh, do you not see it?” Mako asked. “Every day the newspapers here run another article about us and how they don’t think we fit. In Republic City we may be accepted, but here? They hate me.”

“Well, I love you,” Iroh said, standing. He took Mako’s face in his hands. “I don’t care what they have to say about you. We do fit. You make me happy and I don’t care what people thing and neither should you.”

Iroh pressed his forehead to Mako’s.

“The only persons opinion I care about it yours. If you’re serious about,” Iroh paused and took a deep breath, “about not wanting to marry me, I will understand and respect that, but please don’t let the opinions of the world ruin what we have.”

Mako looked away. “I don’t know if I can handle the world’s opinions,” Mako said.

Iroh’s breath hitched slightly.

“I just know that I love you,” Mako said, “and if you think we can make it, I’m willing to give it a shot with you by my side.”

Iroh pulled Mako into a near back breaking hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people know.
> 
> Mako's 22/23 and Iroh's 29ish. I've had this ship tagged since I first posted this but those are their ages for anyone concerned.


	31. End of an Era - Zuko & His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNIGN: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!
> 
> Prompt 16: “I never wanted anything else” 
> 
> Zuko contemplates his life and family as he meets his great granddaughter.

Zuko knew his time was coming. He had seen the same before in other friends and knew that becoming bedridden often lead to a downward spiral.

Still, he had lived a long life.

He’d known two Avatars. He’d lived through two of Sozin’s comets. He and his friends ended a war and built a city. He knew he left a lasting impact on the world, though he knew not all of those impacts were good. 

Those things were of course, all well and good, but truthfully his greatest accomplishment sat around the room.

His daughter, his crowning achievement, was at his bedside, holding tightly to his hand while her husband stood at her back. Bumi may have been Aang and Katara’s by birth but that had never stopped Zuko from taking the boy under his own wing upon marrying his daughter.

Across the room near the door, stood his granddaughter. Her boyfriend stood awkwardly at her side. He had tried to wait outside, feeling as if he was intruding upon a moment, but Zuko had waved the young man in. He hoped his granddaughter’s relationship went well, and knew the young woman loved this man deeply. Though Zuko feared he wouldn’t be around to see it, he expected an engagement announcement within the year.

The door creeped open and his grandson slipped into the room. The Fire Lord headpiece flashing in the sun through the window, illuminating him like something from a spirit vision. At his back was his husband, a member of Korra’s team avatar and a force unto himself. Mako had become a fine addition to the family, even as it came with great strife at the beginning.

In Mako’s arms was the family’s newest addition. A tiny little girl named Naoki, born from a surrogate only an hour before.

The small child was placed into his arms and Zuko felt a tear roll down his face as he looked into the peacefully sleeping face.

“This is all I ever wanted,” Zuko said. “Truly, I never wanted anything else but a happy family. I did not have the best one growing up, but to be here today with all of you, I would do it all over again. I am so proud of all of you.”

Zuko looked up and watched his granddaughter burry her face into her boyfriend’s neck. His grandson’s low lip trembled and a tear slipped from his daughter’s eyes.

“She is a beautiful girl,” Zuko said, looking to his grandson and his husband. “I am glad I got to meet her, though I know I will not get to see her grow.”

“Don’t say that, dad,” his daughter said.

“Izumi,” Zuko said. “I have lived a long life and I know my time is soon running out, but I have very few regrets.”

His daughter nodded, even as her hand shook where she held his.

The room fell silent, save for the occasional sniffing coming from his granddaughter.

When they all left, Zuko told them he loved them. Something within him told him it was vital they knew that.

At sunset that night, Lord Zuko passed away in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this journey through the Fire Nation Royal Family's life. I kept it as canon as possible meaning nothing that happens in this story contradicts canon (at the time I wrote it).
> 
> Sorry I killed Zuko.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
